Expectations and Desires
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Terkadang cinta adalah wujud kesempurnaan dari sebuah persahabatan. Karena keduanya didasari rasa saling memiliki dan kasih sayang. / for dedicated GHLP #3


**Expectations and Desires**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**AU, OOC, typos maybe?**

**.**

**Fic for GHPL#3**

**.**

**By Mia Muyohri**

**.**

**Fic peratama Mia dipair GaaHina nih minna-san. So! Happy reading minna-san ^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Tentu saja, Gaara! Tapi kamu juga harus menanam ini ya," ucap gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut keunguan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah pot yang berisi tanaman, kepada anak laki-laki kecil berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya.

Gaara, laki-laki kecil itu menuruti permintaan gadis dihadapannya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Hinata, aku janji!" ucap Gaara itu.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Gaara menuruti permintaan Hinata untuk merawat tanaman yang diberikan gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dulu. Gaara menanam tanaman yang diberikan Hinata dihalaman belakang rumahnya, tepatnya ditepi kolam ikan. Dengan sepenuh hati Gaara merawat tanaman itu, hingga tumbuh dengan subur, besar dan kuat.

Sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu Gaara menanam dan merawat pohon itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan seiring berjalannya waktu dan berganti-gantinya musim, tanaman yang awalnya ringkih dan lemah menjelma menjadi pohon yang kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan. Daunnya tumbuh dengan lebat menutupi sebagian besar ranting pohon yang berlekuk-lekuk dari masing-masing dahannya. Beberapa kuncup yang berwarna hijau muda juga mulai bermunculan diujung ranting menandakan sebentar lagi bunga-bunga dipohon itu akan bermekaran. Sementara daun-daun kering kecoklatan banyak yang terbang bersama hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

Dibawah pohon ini adalah tempat favorit Gaara untuk bersantai, menikmati udara segar sambil memandang riak-riak air kolam yang terpercik bersamaan dengan gerakan sepontan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalamnya. Seperti yang dia lakukan siang ini, saat matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya.

Gaara membawa buku catatan dan pena di tangannya, membuat goresan-goresan tipis penuh makna, mengikuti perasaan dan imajinasinya. Tak lama kemudian gambar seorang gadis kecil yang lucu dengan rambut hitam dan bermata lavender, telah menghiasi halaman bukunya. Poni yang menutupi sedikit matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum membuat gadis itu semakin manis meski tertuang hanya dalam bentuk gambar.

Hanya dengan mengamati gambarnya, senyum penuh kepuasan terukir di bibir Gaara. Digerakkanya kembali penanya diatas catatannya, tepat dibawah gambar gadis kecil itu, Gaara menuliskan sebuah nama "Hinata".

.

.

Hinata, ya Hinata adalah sahabat masa kecil Gaara dulu. Dulu gadis itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya. Pada masa-masa itu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, mulai dari bermain bersama, pergi kesekolah bersama tepatnya ke taman kanak-kanak, dan berbagai hal yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama. Namun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Hinata harus pindah ke London karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan kesana. Sejak kepergian Hinata pada saat itu, Gaara merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, hampir-hampir dia tidak mau bermain lagi karena rasa kehilangannya.

.

.

Gaara menghirup udara segar di bawah pohon itu, meletakkan buku catatan dan penanya kemudian dia bersandar dipangkal pohon, lalu berdiri. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang sengaja digantungnya di pohon itu. Tangannya meraih kotak itu, kemudian membukanya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilapisi plastik.

Tulisan tangan yang jauh lebih sederhana dan tampak masih polos tertulis dilembar itu.

_**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata, aku kangeng sekali padamu!**_

Tulisan yang dibuat bertahu-tahun yang lalu. Melihat tulisan itu senyumpu kembali terukir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, di siang yang sangat terik. Tepatnya di pertengahan musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat kepergian Hinata.

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin keras, semakin dekat. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah, berlari dengan napas memburu melewati jalanan perumahan yang lenggang siang itu. Langkahnya cepat, dia berusaha menahan bungkusan ditangannya agar tidak terlalu terguncang gerakan kilatnya. Dipelankannya langkahnya saat mendekati sebuah rumah dengan gerbang kayu yang terbuka.

Anak lelaki itu menyeka keringat diwajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dia mengatur kembali napasnya, kemudian dia masuk melewati gerbang itu. Dia memasuki halaman berumput rapih didepan sebuah rumah. Dia melangkah pelan saat melewati air mancur di depan rumah itu, yang secara bersamaan munculnya seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo dari dalam rumah.

"Gaara?!" panggil gadis itu sambil berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Hinata..." kata anak laki-laki tadi pelan. Napasnya terdengar tidak teratur meskipun efek capek dari larinya tadi telah lenyap.

"Aku... sebentar lagi harus berangkat," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"Ya. Aku tahu sebentar lagi kamu harus berangkat. Tapi ..." anak laki-laki itu menahan ucapannya, guna untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Hinata! Kau tak akan melupakankukan, Hinata? Kumohon jangan lupain aku ya," sekilas wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat merona.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi dengan si gadis kecil itu, malah gadis itu terlihat lebih merona dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Te.. tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu Gara. Kitakan sahabat, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, manamungkin aku bisa melupakanmu Gaara."

"Ah, syukurlah," gumam anak laki-laki itu pelan. "Hm, ano. Hinata ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu ..." anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang tadi dibawa-bawanya, ke si gadis kecil dihadapannya itu.

"Apa ini, Gaara?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengamati bungkusan pemberian sahabatnya itu.

"Itu bibit bunga Sakura."

"Wah, jika bibit ini besar nanti pasti akan menjadi pohon bunga yang sangat indah. Kamu tahu aku suka bunga ya? Err... tunggu sebentar ya!" gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ke belakang rumahnya dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah pot kecil. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah pot yang dipegangnya ke anak laki-laki dihadapannya.

Anak laki-laki itu menerima dan mengamati tanaman yang ada di dalam pot pemberian gadis dihadapannya, tanaman itu terlihat tampak ringkih seperti baru tumbuh.

"Itu tanaman bungur, kalau sudah besar nanti bunganya terlihat sangat indah," kata si gadis menjelaskan. "Kamu harus menanamnya hingga tumbuh besar ya. Saat sudah besar nanti, kamu bisa menuliskan harapan kamu dan menaruhnya di pohon ini."

"Harapan?"

"Iya, harapan! Apa saja yang kamu inginkan dan cita-citakan. Agar kamu selalu ingat bahwa kamu punya keinginan yang harus kamu raih. Pohon ini hanya sebagai pengingatnya, tempat kamu menuliskan harapan-harapanmu. Aku berharap keinginanmu tumbuh bersama pohon ini, semakin besar dan subur."

"Oh, gitu? Baiklah aku akan merawatnya. Tapi kamu juga harus melakukan hal yang sama di pohon sakuramu nanti, ya!"

Si gadis mengannguk, tanda setuju.

**.**

**-==Sakura & Bungur==-**

**.**

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka , Gaara selalu mengingat perkataan Hinata itu. Dia menanam pohon pemberian Hinata dengan baik, hingga tanaman itu tumbuh dengan subur dan besar. Setelah batang pohon agak besar dan kuat, Gaara memasang sebuah kotak kayu kecil, tempat untuk menyimpan kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan harapannya.

Awalnya dia menuliskan semua cita-citanya saat dewasa kelak. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan kenangan akan pohon itu, Gaara mulai merindukan Hinata, sahabatnya. Jadi menuliskan harapan-harapan agar dirinya dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hinata.

**.**

**-==Sakura & Bungur==-**

**.**

Liburan musim semi kali ini Gaara mendapat kejutan dari orang tuanya, bahwa dia diberikan hadiah sebuah tiket pesawat untuk berlibur ke negeri yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya, yaitu London. Bukan karena keindahan negera itu, tapi karena Hinata ada di sana makanya dia sangat ingin sekali pergi kenegara itu. Selama berlibur disana nanti Gaara akan tinggal bersama kakaknya, Temari yang bekerja dinegara itu.

Saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya mendarat dengan mulus di bandara internasional London Heathrow. Sebenarnya Gaara masih tampak lelah setelah perjalanannya dari Jepang menuju rumah kakaknya Temari di London. Tapi rasa lelah itu seketika sirnah, saat mobil yang ditumpanginya untuk kerumah kakaknya, berjalan melewati sekumpulan pohon sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran.

'Ternyata sekarang disini sudah mulai memasuki musim semi,' pikir Gaara saat itu.

Hari pertama dirinya tiba di London ini, Gaara menghabiskan waktunya dengan banyak beristirahat. Dihari berikutnya baru Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar perumahan tempat kakanya tinggal.

Saat dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan, dia melihat rumah yang menanam sebuah pohon sakura. Gaara tertarik untuk melihat pohon itu, karena bunga dari pohon itu mulai bermekaran. Karena pagar rumah itu terbuka tanpa berpikir panjang Gaara melenggang masuk ke halaman rumah itu, dan berdiri dibawah pohon itu untuk menatap pohon itu lebih dekat. Saat itulah Gaara melihat ada beberapa kertas yang tergantung di ranting pohon sakura itu.

"Nice flowe, ins't it?" ucap seorang gadis, membuat Gaara terkejut.

Gadis itu muncul dari dalam rumah itu, saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Yeah," jawab Gaara gugup. Dia belum menatap mata gadis itu, karena dirinya malu ketahuan masuk kehalaman rumah orang tanpa ijin terlibih dahulu. "I'm ..." ucapannya terputus saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata si gadis.

'Itu mata, senyum dan wajah yang sama, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu yang pernah kulihat!' pikir Gaara terkejut.

"Gaara?!" senyum yang terukir diwajah gadis itu berubah menjadi terkejut saat menyadari pemuda yang memasuki halaman rumahnya itu adalah orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Hinata!" ucap Gaara setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar Gaara? Benarkah itu kau Gaara? Astaga bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini sekarang?" ucap Hinata begitu terkejut.

.

.

Setelah mereka saling memastikan kalau mereka sedang berbicara dengan orang tepat. Mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka saling menatap wajah yang ada dihadapan mereka, wajah yang mereka rindukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti akan datang Gaara," gumam gadis itu pelan dengan perasaan seanang.

"Ya," jawab Gaara yang mendengar gumaman Hinata. "Aku tak menyangka kalau tempat tinggalmu dekat, dengan tempat tinggal kakak-ku."

"Kakak-mu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, Kakak-ku Temari, yang tinggal diujung perumahan ini, kalau tidak salah."

"Kak Temari? Sahabat Sepupu ku Neiji? Bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu kalau Temari kakakmu Gaara?"

"Itu karena Kak Temari sejak kecil memang sudah tinggal di sini, dia jarang sekali pulang ke Jepang. Wajar saja kalau kau tak tahu kalau kak Temari itu kakak-ku," ucap Gaara menjelaskan.

"Setiap kak Temari pulang ke Jepang aku selalu menceritakan segalahal tentang dirimu padanya juga tentang kepindahanmu ke London. Dan liburan kali ini dia mengajakku untuk main ke sini. Atau jangan-jangan kak Temari memang sudah merencanakan hal ini, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa memang begitu. Habis kak Temari berpura-pura meramalku beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang ada di masa laluku."

"Dasar! Kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku dari awal saja!"

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

Kemudian mereka duduk tepat dibawah pohon sakura.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Sejak kepergianmu saat itu aku selalu mengingatmu sampai sekarang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini semakin aku mengingatmu, semakin aku merasakan hal aneh dihatiku."

Hinata tak membalas ucapan Gaara, alih-alih menjawab itu Hinata berdiri kemudian mengambil beberapa kertas yang tergantung di dahan pohon sakuranya. Kemudian dia menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu ke Gaara. Kurang lebih tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu seperti ini.

_**Tuhan! Kumohon pertemukan aku dengannya.**_

"Dengannya? Siapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran. "Jangan-jangan pangeranmu ya?"

"Kamu ini, ya?! Nyebelin, padahal baru ketemuan lagi juga!" ucap Hinata antara kesal dan malu.

Saat Hinata sedang mengedumal kesal, tanpa ijin lagi dia meraih tangan Hinata lalu digenggamnya tangan Hinata itu, membuat simpunya tangan terkejut.

"Hinata, dulu kita bersahabat erat sekali. Kita hampir selalu bermain bersama. Aku sangat mengenalmu dan kamu juga. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak merasakan hal itu lagi padamu," ucap Gaara serius.

"Ma... maksudmu apa Gaara? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Hinata bingung juga khawatir.

"Tidak seperti saat kita bersahabat dulu, tetapi rasa itu lebih. Lebih dari itu. Ada yang bilang cinta bisa merusak persahabatan, tapi kurasa itu tak selamanya. Yang kurasakan saat ini malah membuat perasaan ini semakin sempurna. Aku menyanyangimu Hinata ..."

Hinata tersipu malu, membuat wajahnya merona hebat. "Kurasa perasaanku berkata hal yang sama denganmu Gaara."

Setelah ucapan Hinata itu, mereka berpelukan erat.

"Akhirnya rasa ini bisa tersampaikan juga padamu Hinata," ucap Gaara saat mereka berpelukan erat.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata telah menaruh harapan dan keinginan mereka di pohon masing-masing. Bersama dengan tumbuhnya ke dua pohon, dan bergantinya musim, perasaan mereka berganti dengan bertumbuhnya perasaan yang lebih dari persaan kepada seorang sahabat.

Terkadang cinta adalah wujud kesempurnaan dari sebuah persahabatan. Karena keduanya didasari rasa saling memiliki dan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
